


【汤库】里维埃拉的夏天（下）

by Kriiiay



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriiiay/pseuds/Kriiiay





	【汤库】里维埃拉的夏天（下）

10.  
很多年后克莱回想起那个午后，鼻尖似乎都能涌上斯蒂芬微湿的发梢飘来的薄荷洗发水的味道，包括男孩身上若有若无的奶香，像是专门勾人好奇心的存在。他记得他大力把斯蒂芬放肆在自己裤子里的手抽出连同另一只一起抓住压到男生头顶，自己猛地翻身以俯视角度审阅男生眼底迅速划过的慌乱。

他愣了几秒，想起不久前那个贴在自己唇角的意味不明的亲吻，随后又被那双冰冷的目光夺去脑海中的位置。他低下头，使自己的鼻尖触碰斯蒂芬的额头。

“你听过骑士和公主的故事吗？”克莱说道，他能感受到斯蒂芬被擒住的手腕开始发烫。

骑士因自己对公主隐藏颇久的爱而感到谦卑，终有一天他问公主：“亲爱的，说出来还是死去？”

“说出来还是死去？”斯蒂芬的声音里埋了笑意和颤抖，他挪动膝盖，碾过克莱的下身。

“你知道这个。”

“骑士最后说出来了吗？”

“他应该说出来吗？”克莱去吻斯蒂芬的眼睛。

“他最好说出来。”

公主也告诉骑士，他最好说出来。

斯蒂芬张开嘴唇作为邀请，克莱和他的唇舌交织，交换着杏子的甜味。

“骑士以为他表示得够明显了公主应该知道的。”克莱微抬起身，看身下斯蒂芬脸上弥漫开的潮红，听他越发急促的喘息。

“公主知道了吗？”克莱说。

11.  
薄荷香波的气味在凝滞的空气中浮动——克莱突然意识到薄荷味的洗发水是自己的，晃神间手劲松弛，身下的男孩趁机翻身坐到克莱腰间，用足以和克莱匹敌的力气把后者的手束缚在两侧，他恢复了那张漂亮的笑脸，低头去咬克莱的嘴唇。

“我觉得公主知道了。”斯蒂芬摆动腰身，一遍又一遍地擦过关键的某处。

“因为公主对骑士说：请狠狠地操我，骑士先生。”

11.  
席勒说没有什么事情是偶然发生的，在我们看来仅仅是场意外的事情却有着最深奥的命运之源。

所以正当一切事情都在一触即发时意外却发生了，在探究其“深奥的命运之源”之前克莱开口了：“斯蒂芬，躲起来。”

“操。躲哪？”

佩拉的脚步声越来越近了：“克莱你在房间吗？”女厨师进克莱房间从不敲门，她看着后者长大，仍把他当做需要有人帮忙喂早餐的小孩——谁说不是呢。可这小孩身上骑着另一个小孩便不太得体了。

电光火石间克莱动用出色的臂力把斯蒂芬从自己身上拎下去甩到床上，用柔软的被子覆盖住衣衫凌乱的男孩包括其吃痛的抗议声。

“克莱你还硬着。”声音透过被子传来，像隔了一个宇宙。

“闭嘴。”话音刚落门就被不出意料地猛然推开。

“你在和谁说话？”佩拉是本地人，英语有奇怪的口音。

“我在读书。拜伦的诗。”

“你很热吗？”佩拉盯着克莱的通红的脸。

“有点。”克莱往后仰了仰，祈祷红发女厨师不要注意自己身旁那一块隆起。

“空调遥控器呢。你为什么不把温度调低？”佩拉快步走近，在扫视床头柜无果后有掀被子的倾向。

这要出事。克莱近乎粗鲁地推开她的手：“我没穿裤子佩拉。”

“Scusa.”女人喃喃着，“你小时候的尿布还是我换的呢。”幸运的是她终于在其他地方找到了遥控器，就在她转身的一刹那克莱感受到自己的裤子被扯下，那根坚硬的玩意儿被含如一只温暖的口腔。

“操。”他咬了咬牙骂道，伸在被子底下的手狠狠拽住斯蒂芬肩膀，后者却直接动用舌头开始舔起自己的顶端。一声呻吟径直向上就堵在克莱喉咙口。

“很暴躁，你最近。”佩拉摇着头。

斯蒂芬终于放开了克莱的东西又笑出声。克莱立刻探到斯蒂芬的嘴巴捂上，食指却又被后者含住。

你是狗吗斯蒂芬。克莱快哭了。

“你笑什么？”佩拉疑惑地转回头。

“你衣服后背有个洞。”

“哪里？”

“背后，你去卫生间换一下吧。”

“怎么会……”女厨师嘟囔着却还是匆忙走出了克莱的房间。

克莱松了口气，斯蒂芬也松了口气，并在下一秒运了口气从被子里扑出来重新爬到克莱身上，眼里满是戏谑。

“我们还继续玩吗？”斯蒂芬说，他低下头去和克莱接吻，像有电流从两人唇齿相接处蔓延开。克莱的伸出手搂住斯蒂芬的后脑朝自己带近。

他想说这根本不是游戏，他对斯蒂芬的感情可以让他死掉。他快死了，男生眼里的冰冷与热切交替出现，每一次转变都像是挑衅又像是暗示，想要拒人以千里之外来保护自己又想要引起克莱的注意，仿佛在说有胆量那就现在来吻我，却又在下一秒架起层层纱窗阻隔一切。斯蒂芬是否察觉到了克莱的感情后者不得而知，甚至他是否对克莱抱有相同的想法而只是太粗劣的手段和太急切的欲望把好好的事情搞得一团糟呢？

可谁又知道。就像人从未到过里维埃拉，就无法想象里维埃拉夏天的景色，谷底与丘陵间那片高低起伏的原野，似乎笼罩在飘升的橄榄绿色雾霭中，想接近却又唯恐一切厄运都潜伏其中。

“嗯……你在发什么呆……”斯蒂芬低声嘟囔着。他把着克莱的性器缓缓坐下，强烈的贯穿感比快意先一步充塞脑海，仍在微微跳动的顶端立刻被干燥滚烫的甬道包裹。长长的白色体恤下男孩焦糖色的肉体若隐若现，翘起的阴茎顶端从剃须下端探出不断吐着清液，两人相接处的滚烫由下而上蔓延。而这种难言的灼烧感溢开克莱才意识到自己的被动状态。

这种姿势使克莱的性器几乎进到了斯蒂芬的最深处，后者紧紧扶着克莱的手臂扭动身子，顶端一遍又一遍地擦过火热的内壁，克莱看见他的大腿根像是引诱般地小幅度抽搐，绷紧的腿肌再到紧实的小腹在模糊的视线里曳动划出暧昧的线条。细碎的呻吟随着男孩故意伸出的粉色小舌泄出，引得克莱的每一寸肌肉都要颤抖。

“我们......啊.......会被人听见吗.......”斯蒂芬闭着眼仰起头，瘦削的脖颈拉开一道漂亮的曲线，克莱在他体内每一下被动的撞击都像是对其灵魂的刺探。

克莱伸出手大力揉捏着斯蒂芬的臀瓣，挺身将人压到身下，两条不断在他梦中出现的修长双腿被粗暴地举起搭在肩膀两侧。“听见又怎样呢？”克莱去吻斯蒂芬的嘴唇，再含住他的耳垂，咬他的肩膀和胸前两点留下深紫色的痕迹。他挺动腰身，加快了抽插的速度，惹人脸红的水声和碰撞声充斥着整个房间。“那个第一个操你的男人见过你这么淫荡的样子么？”他不知道怒气从何而来，却不肯带一丝怜悯。斯蒂芬紧攀住他的手臂也在不住颤抖，破碎的声音里加了星星点点的哭腔：“汤普森...你疯了。”

“哪个汤普森？你想和我哥哥上床时也会这样喊他么？”克莱探身啃咬着斯蒂芬的唇，难耐的血腥味在两人唇齿间溢开，有滚烫的泪珠从克莱脸颊滑落滚到斯蒂芬的颈窝。他想伤害斯蒂芬，让他感受到那等同于冰冷目光所带来的痛苦，像是小时候男孩打架一样幼稚和可笑，他想争夺上风尽管毫无意义，他的好胜心就在斯蒂芬的呻吟声、无助又惊异的眼神里和裸露的舒展的肉体和包裹着自己的火热甬道之间来回流窜。

射的那一刻克莱的思维空白了一两秒，斯蒂芬最后叫喊的声音沙哑如同发情的母狮，“你疯了......”克莱把阴茎从他体内拔出来的时候后者还在不断重复着。情动的红潮从他脸上褪去，却仍有淫靡的粉红相伴两颊，斯蒂芬靠在床尾的木板上用力地平缓着呼吸一边伸手去撸动自己颤动的阴茎，一边盯着还挂着眼泪的克莱，“这下好了。”斯蒂芬说着，最终射在了克莱的床单上，“等里维埃拉的夏天过去你就能把我忘记。”

在克莱心情足够平复到可以揣摩出这句话的真正含义时斯蒂芬已经摇晃着下了床并重重地甩上了房门，克莱只从他的眼睛里看到了悲伤。

悲伤。

克莱无力地把自己砸回床上，双腿间一丝不挂的感受放肆又自由，任由海边的夏风轻抚他每一寸裸露在外的皮肤。等里维埃拉的夏天过去你就能把我忘记。斯蒂芬要他记着自己么？可他怎么敢对斯蒂芬对他的感情妄加揣测，他就像后院果树上一颗将熟的杏子，要么等着斯蒂芬吃掉他，他会用甜蜜的汁水将其溺死，要么等着斯蒂芬把他扔到地上，克莱会发出只有夏天才听得懂的诅咒。所以现在，他至少可以确定他们两人都不再好过了。

12.

斯蒂芬去哪了？

应该在格林家打排球吧，我也不清楚。

嘿德拉蒙德，看到斯蒂芬了吗？

没见着啊。他不是和亚当去海里钓鱼了么？

他没和我一起去钓鱼。放心，他晚饭的时候会自己回来的。

爸，斯蒂芬有说他不回来吃晚饭么？

他告诉我他去城里了。怎么了？  
没事。克莱告诉父亲。  
没事。克莱告诉自己。

下午发生的事情如同一条毁了堤的河相隔与自己与斯蒂芬之间。可是入了深夜当整个屋子里的人都进房睡觉时斯蒂芬还没回来。“他已经是大人了，和你一样，城里热闹，他知道怎么融入进去——他多受欢迎不是么。”母亲安慰他。哪个酒吧会在周末人比较多呢？克莱在想，不，斯蒂芬不喜欢人多的地方......里维埃拉什么地方会有同志酒吧——你在想些什么，克莱晃了晃头，斯蒂芬会去同志酒吧才怪了。

他决定12点时斯蒂芬还没回来他就出去找人。

可十分钟后他就忍不住了。他没走正门，因为佩拉会抱怨，从厨房的侧门溜出是最好的选择。白天天气晴朗时里维埃拉永远都能见到星空，星星映在海波和旷野的水洼里，像精灵般调皮灵动。克莱朝A城方向跑了几步又折回后院蹬上落了不少灰的自行车朝C城骑去。也许自己能把一切都说出来。克莱下决心，如果他能找到斯蒂芬，他会道歉，然后把一切都告诉斯蒂芬，“我知道你和我想的一样，但是......”他会拿这个句式做开头。不能再等了，星光在太阳升起的时候就失去生命不再绚烂，里维埃拉的夏天也会过去的。

而就在海边，洁白如牛奶的月光下他看到斯蒂芬了，也是在这一刹那一秒前的勇气全都散失而尽。斯蒂芬坐在岩岸最高的一块海礁上，抱着膝盖，对着海天交接的地方，白色体恤在海风的吹拂下曳动显得脆弱而易逝。克莱突然丧失了所有念想，他把自行车摔在海滩上然后跨上礁石，从背后把男孩拥入怀中。

斯蒂芬抖了抖，暗骂了一声。

“你吓我干什么？”

“我在等你。”

克莱的心跳、颤抖，湿漉漉的汗液和温热的体温悉数传来，斯蒂芬掰开克莱的手臂让他在自己身边坐下。

“我以为你睡着了。”斯蒂芬指着不远处克莱家的房子，所有的灯都是暗的，这时的星光便显得格外明亮，包括斯蒂芬琥珀色的眼睛，和他第一天来到里维埃拉时一样好看。

克莱盘腿坐下，一只手扒着斯蒂芬的肩膀不肯撒手，“所以你一点都不明白。”他低声嘟囔了一句，盯着下面宁静的海面发呆。

“我害怕很多人都明白而我只是其中之一。那么多人喜欢里维埃拉的夏天，它美得不可方物，可人们不只是喜欢它而已。”

别和我打哑谜斯蒂芬。克莱气呼呼地捏了把男生腰间的肉。后者咯咯地笑出声。

“明明刚开始卖关子的是你。难道不是吗骑士先生？”话音刚落斯蒂芬的嘴唇已被堵住，克莱的舌尖滑入像今夜的月光一样温柔。

“你和我想的一样？”

“你想什么？”

“你说我想什么。”

我受够你了，是的话又怎样呢。斯蒂芬笑说，他攀到克莱身上去和他接吻，克莱一时间有些手软，尤其想到他表白成功的场所竟然是一块十多米高的灰色礁石，整个天空和整片海面都是见证人。所以他骂出声了。

“你就不怕掉下去吗我的公主殿下？”克莱指着底下墨黑色的海面。

“谁能让我掉下去。你吗？”斯蒂芬勾着克莱脖子，用鼻尖蹭过鼻尖。

“不是我。你竟然不知道万有引力也想要你。”

“万有引力可不是我们坠入爱河的原因。”

“那什么才是呢？”

“谁知道......”

海风轻柔。他们鼻息交缠，他们在月光下接吻。

里维埃拉的夏天知道。

END.


End file.
